Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by Clarisse M Renaldi
Summary: Joseph tries to confess his feelings to Clarisse, who he's loved from the first moment he saw her many moons ago. And when he finally tells her, she stands staring, only to shock him seconds later.


_Written by: Heart Of Genovia._

_Summary: Joseph tries to confess his feelings to Clarisse, who he's loved from the first moment he saw her many moons ago. And when he finally tells her, she stands staring, only to shock him seconds later._

_Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries 1 & 2, plus the song words written below do not belong to me, they belong to Disney and the group The Police._

_A/N: This story popped in my head as I was listening to this song "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" this morning on the radio, I hope you all enjoy it :) It's just a bit of fun really ha ha_

**xXx**

_Every little thing she does is magic,_

_Everything she does just turns me on,_

_Even though my life before was tragic,_

_Now I know my love for her goes on._

_Though I've tried before to tell her,_

_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart,_

_Every time that I come near her,_

_I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start._

_Do I have to tell the story,_

_Of a thousand rainy days since we first met?_

_It's a big enough umbrella,_

_But it's always me that ends up getting wet._

_I resolved to call her up,_

_A thousand times a day,_

_Ask her if she'll marry me,_

_In some old fashioned way._

_But my silent fears have gripped me,_

_Long before I reach the phone,_

_Long before my tongue has tripped me,_

_Must I always be alone._

oOo

Looking up from her desk Clarisse smiled when she saw a nervous looking Joseph appear in her doorway. Motioning for the seat in front of her "Please sit," She said and slipped of her glasses "I believe you wanted to talk to me about something?" She asked, watching him close the door behind himself.

"I do, and I believe you only have a few moments?" He asked, turning back to her as she nodded.

"I do, you should know that by now I am a busy woman..." She said and watched as he nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I should come back another time." He said.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I think what I have to say, can wait." He said nodding while standing behind the chair in front of her desk and placed his hands on top of the back.

"Joseph?" She said standing up "I have noticed a change in you over the last several weeks, I'm concerned." She said while walking around to him "Are you in some kind of trouble?" She asked while standing beside him.

Shaking his head he turned to her "Oh no, I'm not in any trouble."

"Then what is wrong?" She asked as someone knocked on her office door "Just a moment." She called out while looking towards the door as Charlotte appeared "Give me a few moments, please?" She asked.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Charlotte smiled and looked at Joseph before walking out, leaving them too it.

"Now Joseph.." Clarisse said softly while looking back at him.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her, their eyes locking "I love you." He exclaimed "I have done for years, I love our walks that we take, our meetings that we have about security, I love the way you smell the flowers after it's rained.. Every little thing you do is just magic." He smiled and studied her face as she stood staring at him "Clarisse?"

After a moments silence, Joseph's heart sank as he began regretting telling her his secret as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back "Finally!" She exclaimed a moment later and looked at him.

"Pardon?" He asked in surprise as Clarisse smiled at him.

"I know you love me, if I'm honest I love you too." She smiled.

"Well why didn't you..." Being forced to stop as Clarisse stepped closer and pressed her lips to his while closing her eyes.

A moment later she stepped back, smiling up into his beautiful eyes "Does that prove to you?" She asked and felt his hands cupping her face.

"How long have you known?" He asked as she put her hands up, gripping his wrists.

"Oh a very long time." She smiled and kissed him again before stepping back "I'm sorry though, I really do have to go..." She said grabbing her coat and purse.

"What? Why?" He asked in surprise and watched her hurry over to the door.

Swinging the door open she turned back to him "I have a meeting, remember?" She said, putting her hand up and brushed her hair back behind her ears as their eyes met.

"Well, how about dinner tonight?" He asked, smiling.

"I would love that very much." She smiled while grabbing the door handle while stepping back "I'll see you later."

"Yes." He said nodding "Oh! Clarisse?" He said while watching her turn back to him with a smile.

"Yes, Joseph?" She asked.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"For not having me hung or hangcuffed and lead away." He said and smiled over at her as she turned her body to face him.

"Well... there is still time." She winked, giving him a cheeky smile as he gasped "See you later, I hope." She grinned and walked out, leaving him stood laughing.

_The End!_


End file.
